softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Salix OS
Salix OS is a multi-purpose Linux distribution based on Slackware. Goals Salix OS retains full backwards compatibility with Slackware. This enables Slackware users to benefit from Salix repositories, which they can use as an "extra" source of software for their distribution. However, while in the KISS principle that Slackware adheres to, "Simple" refers to the system design, Salix OS applies it to daily use also. It aims to be simple, fast and easy to use.Interview with developersSalix HomepageSalix review at Human Readable To paraphrase the words of a journalist: the target audience for Salix OS might well be described as "lazy Slackers", users familiar with Linux in general and Slackware in particular who don't mind having additional tools to reduce their workload, while maintaining the maximum compatibility with Slackware possible. Salix OS adds automated dependency resolution, enhanced internationalization and localization, a larger repository of applications, and a well equipped suite of native administration and configuration tools for both the GUI and the command line. In so doing it is making the system more user friendly than vanilla Slackware to newcomers as well.Feature Story (by Caitlyn Martin) at Distrowatch Weekly Installation Modes The installation provided in Salix standard Xfce or Lxde editions is text dialog based. It is easy to navigate & offers a very complete choice of options. Spkg which runs underneath is written in C and is optimized for speed, a "full" mode installation only takes a few minutes on a modern PC.The unofficial Slackware Linux package manager For those who prefer a more conventional GUI installer, they can use the one provided in Salix Live editions instead. Salix offers three different modes of installation : Core: Only the minimum essentials for a console system to start as well as Salix ncurses system tools are included. A graphical environment is not provided. This mode is designed for experienced users who want to customize their installation for a specific purpose, such as a web server, file server etc. Basic: Depending on the particular edition, this includes the previous Core mode applications with the addition of only the Xfce or Lxde desktop environment with a web browser (Firefox with Xfce & Midori with Lxde), the gslapt package manager and Salix system GUI utilities. This mode is designed for advanced users that would like to install a lightweight Desktop environment and add their own choice of applications. Full: This installs a complete set of application one could need on a day to day basis. That includes all the Basic mode applications with the addition of Claws-mail email client, the complete OpenOffice.org suite, a Java Runtime Environment, the Parole media player, Exaile music manager, etc. following the "one application per task" rationale. All three installation modes come with a complete development environment, so users don't need to add anything to start developing and compiling applications. Package Management Salix OS uses the slapt-get package management tool. It provides the main functionalities of the apt-get variety of package managersslapt-get homepage. It uses Slackware's .tgz/.txz package format, but adds dependency resolution managementslapt-get package dependencies FAQ. The system uses meta files (.dep files) to provide dependency information, as well as package description during the install process. Gslapt provides a GUI frontend with similar capabilities. As stated previously, one of Salix main goals & design is providing package compatibility with Slackware System Management All system management in Salix OS can be done the Slackware usual (read manual) way. For the 'lazy Slackers' however, a full suite of internationalized system GUI utilities is provided along with ncurses counterparts which can be used in a non-graphical environment (runlevel 3). Supported Architectures Salix OS offers 2 versions: The first one is built and optimized for the i486/i686 architecture. The second one is made for the x86-64 architecture.Salix HomepageSalix Distrowatch page LiveCD Version History Development Documentation See also * Slackware References External links * Official website * Category:Slackware pl:Salix OS ru:Salix OS sk:Salix OS